Mario RPG 2: Heaven's Gate
by Rando Serian
Summary: A strange force trying to open Heaven's Gate destroys Mushroom Kingdom and sends everyone in Mushroom Kingdom at the time to a place called the Lost Islands. Luigi leaves on a journey to find the missing people and something more important. On Hiatus...
1. Prologue

Super Mario RPG 2:

Heaven's Gate

By: Rando Serian

Mario and Mario Characters are owned by Nintendo.

Donkey Kong Characters are also owned by Nintendo.

Other Nintendo Characters are once again also owned by Nintendo.

New Characters and places are of my own creation.

(A/N: All accents will not be written, use your imagination to put them there.)

This is a modified version of the Mario Series only taking into account certain games. Please note this is a work of fiction based on my own crazy mind and nothing should be taken to seriously. The whole Heaven's Gate thing and "Origin Story" is to create a new plot to go with the Mario Series. Many of the original characters are based on the transformational items of the Mario Series, plus I have included two other game series that have had crossovers with Mario and are considered to be a part of the same universe as characters in, these are Yoshi and Donkey Kong. Also as of the recent crossovers you may see a brief cameo of a certain character towards the end of the series. Some things were altered removing much introduced in Paper Mario and Paper Mario 2, however a few characters from those games will appear in the story.

Prologue: A New Adventure

Above the Sea, Land, Sky, and moon exists the Star Road, but there are rumors of places even higher than the legendary Star Road. If you where to ask scholars they would deny anything beyond the Star Road. Shortly after the defeat of Smithy an ancient set of scrolls were discovered. These scrolls contained references to a place called the Outer World, it was soon discovered this was the area from which the robotic menace had come from.

It has been three years since Smithy's defeat, the Mushroom Kingdom has returned to a state of normality. Even though things had returned to normal, once a year the heroes that defeated Smithy, and their friends, on a day of neutrality, gather for a peaceful day of festivities to celebrate the victory. However Geno, one of the five heroes who had aided in the defeat of Smithy, has not been present. On this year however Geno had requested from his superiors in the Star Road to return to the Mushroom Kingdom so that he may visit his old comrades in arms.

Sensing something on the horizon, Geno's request to return to the planet was accepted by those higher than him on the Star Road. Unsure of whether or not Geno and his former comrades in arms would be able to face the coming storm, his superiors have enacted a secondary plan...

* * *

With the twinkling of a star the wish bringer known as Geno descended into the courtyard of the Mushroom Kingdom's grand palace. It had been three years since his first trip down to the planet and once again he entered the body of the small doll that had been brought to the castle for the celebration. As he regained physical form he walked forward into the palace, glad that he would be able to see his friends once again.

Meanwhile on the star road another star shaped being watched as Geno awakened in the physical world. "Are you sure it was wise to let him return," the star said as she watched his descent, a kind of irritation in her voice.

"Yes maiden, if we let him go now he doesn't have to know or worry about the fact that someone from the Outer World is trying to break the highest barrier, Heaven's Gate." said a booming voice from an unseen source.

"What!?!?!" the maiden said loudly both angered and frightened at the news, "Then we should bring him back! If the gate is breached, who knows what will happen!"

"No, for with his descent I also have sealed the Keys to Heaven down to that land," the voice said, "So that the force from the Outer World will have to face the ones who destroyed Smithy in order to return"

"I'm going down as well," she said as she began to head down to the Mushroom Kingdom, "If Geno fails, we need a back-up plan. The gate shouldn't be opened, ever again."

"Very well," the voice said as an explosion came from above, "You should hurry before the bridge between the planet and the star road is destroyed!"

* * *

Geno, once again in his doll body pushed open the doors to the castle of the Mushroom Kingdom and walked down the hall. He was delighted to see all the soldiers smiling at him as he walked by. As he approached the door to the dining hall the guards opened it for him and he saw those that had been gathered for the celebration. Sitting around the table were Mallow, Peach, Jagger, Jinx, Kamek, Toad, and several others that had aided in the defeat of Smithy. Leaning against the wall was Bowser, apparently displeased with the lighthearted attitude of everyone assembled.

"Geno!" Mallow yelled as he jumped up from his seat and ran to hug his old friend.

"Hello Mallow," Geno said as he pulled away from the cloud princes hug, "It's good to see everyone again"

"Humph," Bowser said as he looked away from the Wish Bringer, "I can't believe I agreed to this yearly peace day..."

"So how's life treating all of you?" Geno asked as he smiled at those assembled in the dining hall of the palace.

"Great!" Mallow yelled as he smiled at his friend, "Being a prince is the greatest"

"Through Mario's teachings we have become even stronger," Jinx said as he and Jagger struck a pose.

"Same as always," Princess Peach and Bowser said at the same time, which caused Bowser to sneer even more.

"By the way where's Mario?" Geno asked as he sat down.

"He's outside waiting for his younger brother Luigi to show up," Peach said as she motioned for the star being to sit down at one of the empty seats.

* * *

"I'm going to be late," Luigi said as he ran through the house he had built on the location where the haunted mansion had once stood, "I better get moving!" he said as he ran out the door.

Pressing a small button on the entryway of the mansion a Mach Bike was lifted out of the ground by a rising platform, held up by two large clamps to keep it from moving. Hopping on the motorcycle Luigi grabbed the helmet hanging off the side and strapped it on.

"All right!" he yelled as he revved the bike, the wheels spinning on the ground beneath him, "Here we go!" he yelled as the clamps released and the bike sped off towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Everyone down!" Mario yelled as he burst into the room a large blast of fire following him. As the flames sped into the room, Mallow jumped into the air as everyone else ducked for cover.

"SNOWY!" Mallow yelled as a large snowman appeared and blocked the fire, melting as they made contact with each other.

"So you are the ones who defeated Smithy!" a man made of fire wielding a large scythe yelled as he walked forward, "So you think you're strong enough to stop us because you defeated the weakest Master of the Outer Worlds!"

He laughed as he drew his weapon again."FLARE WAVE!" the man said as he swung the scythe.

"GENO FLASH!" Geno yelled as he transformed into a cannon and launched a blast of energy at the oncoming attack causing them to explode in midair.

"Crusher!" Bowser growled as he snapped his fingers causing a large spear of rock to shoot up out of the ground near the new enemy.

"You missed!" the enemy laughed as he aimed for Bowser.

"Did I?" Bowser smiled.

"QUICKSILVER!" Jinx and Jagger both yelled as they both struck the flaming man in the back.

"SUPER JUMP!" Mario's voice came from above as Mario jumped on the man's head over and over again, knocking him into the ground.

"THAT..." the man said as Mario and his friends begin to back away, "IS..." he continued as the contained flames began to spread outwards, "ENOUGH!" he yelled as he stood back up the energy from his flames blasting everyone backwards.

"Hold it right there!" A winged woman said as she flew at the man, "You're not getting past me!"

"Maiden!" he yelled as he swung his scythe at her. With a loud clang both of them jumped backwards as the feather the Maiden had used to block the scythe transformed into a sword, "You dare interfere with our plans again!"

"Oh... I dare!" She said as she swung her sword, "FEATHER STORM!" she yelled as the feathers on the sword flew at the man of fire.

* * *

Driving through Bandit's Way Luigi could see what looked like bursts of flames erupting from the towers of Mushroom Castle. The closer he got the more it looked like the castle was under siege. Picking up speed Luigi drove his bike faster towards the castle, worried about his friends at the castle.

As his bike exited the Bandit's Way a large explosion came from the castle as hundreds of figures flew off into the distance towards the south. As the castle rose up out of the ground, breaking away from everything near it one final figure flew out of the castle. Luigi only had seconds to see the rift form where the castle had once been a shadowy building coming into view inside it as something struck his head and everything went black.

"Luigi!" a voice yelled as Luigi regained consciousness, "Oh thank god, I thought I killed you"

"Toad?" Luigi said confused as he got up, "Oh, it wasn't a dream..." He said as he looked and saw that the place that had once been the Mushroom Kingdom was separated from the rest of the world and was now floating in mid air, the shadow building now risen to behind the castle.

"Yeah," Toad said as he stood next to Luigi, "I sure hope nobody is still inside."

"I don't think so, I saw hundreds of figures flying towards the south as the castle exploded," Luigi said as he looked to the south.

"Towards the Islands…" Toad said sadly as he looked up at Luigi, "Well I suggest we head towards the Islands then"

"We?" Luigi said looking at Toad.

"Yeah, WE! As in the two of us!" Toad said as he nodded, "You don't know anything about navigating do you?"

"I guess not," Luigi said as they started walking, "But shouldn't we visit Frogfucius first"

"Sure, he might be able to make some sense about what's going on," Toad said as they walked towards the place known as the Kero Sewers, "Sorry about your bike, by the way." Toad said as he looked at the plumber.

"What about my bike?" Luigi asked the small mushroom person as the began running towards the sewer.

* * *

One Hour Later.

"This place has gotten a lot safer since Belome left," Toad said as they continued towards Tadpole Pond.

"Look there's the passageway up ahead," Luigi said as he pointed forward.

"Great, let's go!" Toad said as he jumped up and ran ahead. The duo began running faster towards the edge of the pond where Frogfucious had his island.

"HEY TADPOLES!," Luigi yelled to get the attention of the young that would one day become frogs as he approached the waters edge, "Can you form a path to the Frogfucius' Island?" he asked as he leaned in towards them.

"Does this have to do with what happened at the castle?" one of them asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Toad responded as he looked at the tadpole, "and we'd appreciate it if you could make a path as we desperately need to speak to Frogfucius." He continued as the tadpoles made a bridge to the island for the two of them to cross on.

"Hey frogman," Toad said as he walked up to the old frog.

"Ahh...if it isn't Toad and Luigi..." Frogfucius said as he sat down, "I figured you two would be going after those beams of light that flew to the south"

"Those beams of light were the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi said, "Along with Mallow, Bowser, The Princess, and my brother... Mario..." the green plumber said a bit despondent.

"I know," Frogfucius said looking up, "The Lost Islands to the south... I thought nobody would go there again after what happened years ago"

"What happened years ago?" Luigi asked as he looked at Frogfucius, "I mean we were all told the Islands were forbidden but never why"

"Years ago Princess Peach's grandfather headed to the Islands and never came back, There are very few known Islands that are safe to travel to, among those, The Resort Islands, Delfino and Ariso, The twin islands, Yo'ster and Yoshi, and the Island at the outermost edge of the known sea, D. K. Island." Frogfucius said as he stood up, "Don't worry, I already sent word to Rose town and the residents are currently making you a boat on the edge of Yo'ster Island. I suggest you head to Ariso to find any information towards the outer sea"

"Thanks..." Luigi said as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Frogfucius said as he struck his staff into the ground, "Luigi, how long do you think you were unconscious"

"Less than a day... why do you ask?" He asked.

"Luigi, two months have passed since the event at the Mushroom Kingdom… Toad has been watching you and coming here for supplies regularly." Frogfucius told the shocked plumber, "Toad thought that you might be the only one capable of rescuing the others so he didn't want to shock you all at once. But two weeks ago when Toad was here a most interesting visitor showed up. She mentioned something and flew off towards the islands... she called it the legend of the stars"

"Go on..." Luigi said as he stared intently at the old frog.

"The Legend of the Stars is an ancient story, thought to be a myth." Frogfucius said as he pulled out a parchment, "Most of it is unknown, but I'll tell you what I know. Let me begin..."

"In the beginning of time nothing existed, then a single being appeared and created our world, he created the land and the seas, the sky and the clouds, and the planets in the galaxy. Beneath the world he created the Hallow Land and higher than the planets he created the Star Road. Beyond the Star Road he created the Outer Worlds where none from our planet have gone. Beyond the Outer Worlds he created the Soul Haven where everyone who dies will go to receive judgment. After that lie Heaven's Gate and Hell's Gate which lead into what could be called Heaven and Hell." The elderly frog said as he poured himself a drink, "Can I interest either of you in some cricket tea?"

"No thanks!" Luigi and Toad both said vehemently protesting as the shook their heads and waved their hands in a "no" fashion.

"Oh... well, more for me... Anyways the creator next created life. First he created life, the mythical Angels and Demons of the Gates of Heaven and Hell. Then he created the watchers of Soul Haven and the various lifeforms of the Outer Worlds. Next he created the people of the Star Road to keep the Outer Worlds and Inner Galaxy separate, the Wish Bringers who grant the wishes of those in the Inner Galaxy, the Star Maidens who forge the stars in the sky, and the Guardians of Hope who keep the two sides separate. Finally life on the inner galaxy and the Hallow Land were created." Frogfucious said as he took a break to drink some more of his tea.

"Shortly after the creation of life, the beings of the Outer Worlds grew restless because only the Inner world, our world, was given the power of wishes so the Outer Worlds revolted against the Creator. Led by a being named Lucien, they harnessed Science and Magic as weapons against the Creator. The war lasted for eons with Lucien and the Creator at each other's throats until Belphazor, the Ruler of Hell, stepped in. Not wanting to see the people of the Outer Worlds destroyed, the Creator sealed Lucien inside a statue as a punishment, penance for his crime, and locked it in Heaven under the watchful eye of Jeneviene, the Ruler of Heaven."

"However the Creator noted that several of the Outer Worlds stood against the others and so to protect it he shifted many of them either to the Inner Galaxy, but one was shifted to an alternate dimension parallel to our own... that world was the world of men, Earth." Frogfucious continued as he pointed a finger at Luigi.

"The world of men was supposed to remain separate from ours for the rest of time, but eventually several found their way here. Humans didn't thrive as well in our world keeping them to a minimum. Eventually one family of humans that lived here, travelled back to earth after their twin sons were born... you and your brother," Frogfucious said looking at the plumber.

"At the end of the legend it mentioned that the creator knew that one day that Lucien would be freed and created a prophecy that could help save the universe. The creator appeared before the first King of the Mushroom Kingdom, a human that had crossed over, and gave him this message, "A prophecy of the future lies to the south, beyond the edges of your land and the waters you can see, in the great ocean exists a prophecy that must be fulfilled or Lucien shall descend upon all worlds, however that prophecy can only be received when several beings arrive on an island... the first, a being that appears as if he had grown from the ground. That is the Legend of the Stars as I know it, however the ending was scattered among the inhabitants of the southern islands," Frogfucius said as he set down his cup and picked the rolled parchment up again, "The stranger also mentioned the Keys to the Gate of Heaven. If they are indeed on our world now we can be sure that this new evil will be after both them and the Prophecy. Luigi, as you are on your quest remember this... Last time we bet it all on your brother, but that was just the fate of our world... this time we are betting it all on you and it is the fate of the universe at stake this time, the end of everything if you fail"

"Talk about pressure," Toad said with a sigh.

"You need to help him more than you think Toad," Frogfucius said, "Even if Luigi reaches prophecy, he does require a being that looks as if he has grown from the ground, a Mushroom Man."

"Okay," Toad said with a gulp as the old frog handed him the scroll.

"That parchment will automatically record the prophecy and guide you through the islands in the correct order to obtain the prophecy. The map will also expand each time you receive a piece of the prophecy. If you lose it you will also be lost." The old frog said as he gave a sigh if worry.

"Well let's get going," Luigi said as he stood up.

"Wait!" the sage said holding up his hands to stop them, "It is also highly likely that several pieces of star road have re-entered our world, and you must find them as well" Frogfucius said as he walked over to his dresser, "The prophecy, the Keys, the Star Pieces, and the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, they are all in the islands," he continued as he handed a compass to Luigi "I don't know if it's accurate but it was made by the first king, the only man to ever traverse the islands and return. It should work in connection with the map, pointing to the next location as directed by the map."

"Alright let's go," Luigi said as he took the compass from the elderly frog, "Thank you for your wisdom."

"Before you leave," Frogfucious said as he pulled something else out, "Not to long ago one of my frogs left to go to the Southern Islands. If you should find him, I'd like you to give him this." He said as he handed a small package to Luigi.

"I understand," Luigi said as he handed the package to Toad, "We should get going now."

"Goodbye and good luck," Frogfucious said as the two of them vanished from view.

* * *

The day before setting sail...

"Man," Luigi said looking up, "That's a pretty big ship for just two people"

"Yeah!" Toad said in agreement.

"Toad, Luigi!" a voice said from near the ship.

"Gaz!" Luigi said as he saw the teenage toad.

"Yup, I got permission to join the voyage as a member of the crew," Gaz said smiling, "Unfortunately I'm the only crew member, nobody in Rose Town was willing to come along."

*Not true!* another voice said emerging from the shadows, *The other Yoshis' have given me permission to travel to the forbidden isles* (Translated from Yoshi)

"Yoshi!" Luigi said as he patted the green dinosaurs head.

*Hey Luigi,* Yoshi said, *All I need is your permission and...* Yoshi said as a loud noise was heard above and the four of them looked up to see a chariot racing across the sky towards the south as a malicious flaming person rode atop, holding a gleaming scythe.

"Yoshi... you can come along," Luigi said sternly as he watched the chariot disappear from sight.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Do you think we bought enough supplies?" Luigi asked as he picked up his pack and carried it onto the ship.

"I'm pretty sure," Toad said as he hefted his pack onboard and the two of them and the younger toad boarded the ship that had been built for them. At that moment Yoshi came running onto the ship.

*You're not leaving without me!* He yelled as he came running up to them.

"Sorry Yoshi we're just a bit anxious to leave," Luigi said as he patted the green dinosaurs head.

"It's okay," Yoshi said as he sat down, "Our first destination is Ariso, right?"

"Yeah, have you ever been there before?" Luigi asked as he started pulling the anchor up.

*Yeah, I went there once before,* Yoshi said with a smile. *It's an interesting place. About four days travel from here.*

"Well then let's set sail!" Gaz yelled excitedly as he released the sails into the wind.

* * *

Four days later…

"Welcome to Azure Harbor," A toad said as Luigi and Toad disembarked leaving Yoshi and Gaz to watch the ship.

"Excuse me... can you tell me if you have any information on the lost islands?" Luigi asked the toad that had spoken to him.

"The lost islands?" the small fungus asked.

"Yeah, the Islands beyond the Archipelago, the southern Islands," Toad chirped in.

"Oh you mean the Mushroom Isles!" The Toad said ecstatically, "Nobody's traveled there in a long time"

"Then you have information!" Luigi said loudly.

"Sorry... we only have had contact with Sky Bloom Island," the toad said shaking his head sorrowfully.

"Sky Bloom Isle?" Luigi asked, "Where's that"

"It's the first island past the Archipelago," the toad said, "But why are you heading to the Mushroom Isles"

"Two months ago the Mushroom Kingdom exploded and many lights were seen as they flew to the south," Luigi said as they walked with the villager, "We're heading out to try and find them." he said as they continued walking. After a while the villager stopped and talked to someone. He then turned around and looked at Luigi.

"So, how many people do you have to crew your ship?" the villager asked.

"Myself, Toad here, a younger toadling named Gaz, and a member of the Yoshi race, named Yoshi," Luigi said. The villager turned back around and continued talking to the other toad who ran back towards Luigi's ship.

"Isn't that a small crew for such a grand adventure," The toad said as they continued walking.

"Well we have to have room for the people from the mushroom kingdom." Toad said as he stopped a second, "I just realized something…"

"What?" Luigi said turning around.

"We may need weapons!" Toad yelled, "Think about it... we saw the enemy heading south as well... If we enter combat without weapons we would easily be overtaken"

"Don't worry Toad," the villager said smiling, "We may not have any weapons here, but according to what I've heard the best blacksmiths in the world live on Sky Bloom Isle"

"Then I guess we'll pick up some weapons there," Luigi said with a smile. They continued walking for a while without talking until the villager stopped and turned towards them.

"Well here we are," the villager said pointing to a house.

"Huh?" Toad and Luigi both asked at the same time "This is the home of our villages elder," the villager said, "He is a great mystic... I told one of my friends to bring the rest of your crew here..."

"Why?" Luigi asked confused.

"He can bring out hidden magical talents of a person, I thought that since you're going to the Islands you should at least be better prepared," The villager said as the stood in front of the house, "I've heard all about Mario Brothers exploits in the Mushroom Kingdom. Listening to stories about them from the sharks and frogs is kinda like our entertainment. I heard that you and Mario can use the magical flora and items around the kingdom to gain many powers including flight, growing taller, throwing fire, and so on... however those magical items don't exist in the Islands"

"What!" Luigi yelled as he nearly face-faulted.

"So, if you want to survive the Islands I thought that maybe our elder could maybe find out why you transform when you use magical items and unlock that power," the villager said opening the door.

"Good thinking," Luigi said entering along with Toad, minutes later Yoshi and Gaz entered as well. After waiting a while an old man walked into the room.

"You must be Luigi," The old toad said looking at the green clad man.

"Yes," Luigi said nodding his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you elder. These are my companions Toad, Yoshi, and Gaz"

"Please call me Shorin," the old man said smiling, "Everyone around here calls me elder, I sometimes just wish people would call me by my name"

"Okay," Luigi said as everyone sat down, "Shorin"

"Hmmm... You all have deep aura's surrounding you, magic potential untapped," Shorin said looking at each of them, "I can unlock your magic... but it will take time, which I know you haven't got. So, I guess I'll be coming with you!" The old man yelled getting up, "I'll just need to get some things in order... If you stay in port a little while so I can make arrangements before you leave, I'll be joining you"

"Are you sure you want to come with us Shorin." Luigi said looking at the old man, "I mean the dangers are going to be great... If you come with us you may be injured"

"Young man," Shorin said looking at Luigi, "In my life time I did a great many feats... the races to the south are not nearly as simple or as weak as Toadlings, Koopalings, and others like us here up north. There are many strange creatures to the south, and I have met a few of them before. When I was younger I visited some of the Islands by drifting from one island to the next"

"I think I understand Shorin," Luigi said hanging his head, "In that case," he continued raising his head and holding out his hand, "Welcome aboard!"

* * *

Later that day...

"What's taking Luigi and the old man so long," Gaz said as he walked around impatiently, "We don't have all day"

"Calm down Gaz," Toad said putting his hand on the youngster.

"Yes, Luigi will be here soon, as will Shorin," Yoshi said as he looked onwards.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Luigi yelled as he walked onto the ship carrying the old mans supplies. On the docks the entire village was there waving goodbye to the elderly toadling.

"Well let's get going," Shorin said following Luigi onto the ship, "I'll be spending the next day or two unlocking Luigi's power so who'll be in charge of the ship"

"I'll leave Toad in charge until you're done." The younger Mario Brother said as he and Shorin went below deck.

"Okay then, let's set sail!" Toad said as the reeled in the anchor and released the sails, "Next stop Sky Bloom Isle!"


	2. Off Course

Book 1: Washed Ashore

A/N: Well Folks I decided to Delay them getting to Sky Bloom so I'm going to put Luigi on a Solo adventure for a bit during the "Washed Ashore" Mini Saga. You probably noticed the Title now says Book 1, before the chapter that is because the first three chapters are kind of a prologue. This Chapter will also be the first chapter to include a 'Character Journal Entry' before the chapter. The 'Character Journal Entries' are what each character is thinking and feeling during the voyage and will also be like a recap of last time... however they shall only appear at the beginning of a new "Book". Don't be surprised to see some familiar faces along with some new ones during the "Washed Ashore" saga.

Toad's Journal:  
Entry 1:  
The past couple of months have been very hectic. First a two strange beings fought inside the castle causing it to blow up, sending everyone in the Castle and the town surrounding it flying off. Most of the lights were headed south, unfortunately I was one of those lights and I flew straight into Luigi. I put him into a coma for two months, however this gave us time to prepare a ship and make arrangements. However one day a female visitor showed up at Tadpole pond while I was conversing with Frogfucius. She was very pretty and had two large wings. She looked at the old frog and asked if he knows anything about "The Legend of the Stars" which is a very old mythology in our kingdom. We answered yes and she said that the Prophecy needed to be found before the servants of Lucius find it. This caused my and the old frog to enter a state of shock and by the time we came to she was gone. Two weeks later Luigi awoke, we told him what happened and we headed to Yo'ster Island to board the ship. When we made it there we met our two crewmates, the young toad Gaz Rosalia and the green Yoshi, aptly named Yoshi. We set sail and we finally made it to Ariso, where we planned to get some supplies before we headed out. While there we met a strange villager who told us to head to Sky Bloom to get some weapons. He also introduced us to an old Toadling named Shorin Talisa. He said that he could unlock magic inside of us because in the Islands the magical flora that grow in the Mushroom Kingdom do not exist. So the old man joined our crew and we now are setting sail for Sky Bloom Island.

Toad Mushroom  
Loyal Retainer of the Mushroom Kingdom  
Soldier 3rd Class  
Messenger 1st Class  
1st Mate of the Kingdom's Pride

Chapter 1: Off Course

As the Kingdom's Pride entered the waters in between Delfino and Ariso a large storm kicked up. The waves began to toss the boat around as it was battered by rain and wind. As Luigi and the others attempted to tie the sails up to keep them from tearing a bolt of lightning struck the deck near Shorin.

"Gaz! Yoshi! Get Shorin below deck NOW!" Luigi yelled as he and Toad continued to tie the sails up.

"That's the last sail Luigi!" Toad yelled as he jumped back down to the deck, "Everything's tied down and secured, all we need to do is get below deck"

"Not enough time for me to get there!" Luigi yelled back, "I'll tie myself down, you get below deck immediately Toad"

"Yes sir!" Toad yelled as he entered the door to the below just as a wave crashed onto the deck near Luigi.

"Toad," Gaz said running up to him as he closed the door, "What about Luigi"

"Not enough time for him to get down here, all we can do is hope he secured himself well enough," Toad said as he hung his head "What!" Gaz and Yoshi both said at the same time.

"A huge wave was coming as I closed the door," Toad said as he slumped to the ground.

"Do not fret young one," Shorin said as he walked up to Toad, "Luigi may be new to the islands, and this may be his first ship, but our captain is resourceful." The old man said with a smile, "And even if he does fall over he has magic now, magic unlocked with my help"

"But he's the one with the map!" Toad yelled.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry," Shorin said shaking his head, "I can track anyone who I have unlocked magic from." Shorin said with a laugh, "Even if we lose him I can guide us to where he is"

"Oh," the other three said.

"Hey old man," Gaz said looking at Shorin, "What about me, how come you won't unlock magic from me"  
"Because! You are impatient and have no respect for your elders!" Shorin yelled at the youth.

Two hours later.

"The storm is over," Yoshi said as he sniffed the air.

"Is Luigi still up top Master Shorin?" Toad asked the wise old man.

"No, he got swept away moments after you came down here," Shorin said with a sigh, "He's headed to the Southeast at an alarming speed." he said as they went up top.

"Well before we go after them," Gaz said looking around, "We need to pull into the nearest port and repair the Kingdom's Pride"

"Fortunately we're not to far from Delfino!" Shorin said as he looked at a piece of paper with thirteen moving dots on it

"What is that!" Gaz said looking at the paper.

"It's a map of showing myself and everyone whom I unlocked power from," Shorin said, "That one floating to the east is Luigi, the two right there are Toad and Yoshi, the one towards where Luigi is heading is an old acquaintance, The five to the Northwest are some of the villagers in Azure, the port town in Ariso, the two just slightly north of here are two people on Delfino, and the one to the far north is Frogfucius." Shorin said as he pointed to each dot.

"Frogfucius!" Toad yelled taken aback, "You unlocked power from inside Frogfucius"

"Yes, he was one of the first people whom I unlocked power from within that is still alive, I am 127 years old after all," Shorin said as he laughed.

"Okay...Gaz set our heading for Delfino," Toad said as he looked up into the sky, "We don't have much time to waste"

"Why is that?" Gaz asked, "You and Luigi have been pushing us since we started and haven't told us anything"

"The Legend of the Stars," Toad said as his face became stern, "Lucien's followers are here and are attempting to find a way to free Lucien"

"Who told you this!" Shorin yelled.

"A beautiful young woman who had two large blue feathered wings, her eyes were a piercing golden color, her hair was a flowing silver, and her ears..." Toad said as Shorin cut him off.

"Were pointed like that of a cats," Shorin said, "A Star Maiden... What could be so important that a all three races of Star Road would come down here"

"ALL THREE!" Toad yelled, "YOU MEAN A GUARDIAN IS HER AS WELL"

"Yes, Including Geno the Wish Bringer, the Star Maiden that you met, and Talcine the Guardian who has been in the islands for the past thirty years, it seems all three races are indeed here...does this have anything to do with the prophecy?" Shorin asked as he finished his explanation.

"The Prophecy?" Gaz asked looking at everyone confused.

"When it became evident that Lucien would someday be free the Creator sent a prophecy to the Inner World. The Creator then appeared to the first King of the Mushroom Kingdom and gave him a message, 'A prophecy of the future lies to the south, beyond the land and the sea, a prophecy that must be fulfilled or the evil of Lucien shall descend upon your world, however that prophecy can only be received when a man from earth, a being that grows along with the spores of the ground, a giant lizard that has lost its size and ferocity to lead a simpler life as it runs through the trees of an island...' that's it," Shorin said as he quoted the a bit of the Legend of the Stars.

"What about the rest of it?" Gaz asked.

"Forgotten," Shorin said, "I believe by Toad's expression that I know more of the Legend than he does," Shorin finished as he looked over at the shocked Toad.

" 'A giant Lizard that has lost it's size and ferocity to lead a simpler life as it runs through the trees of an island'," Yoshi said as he thought hard, "Could that be referring to the Yoshi people"

"It indeed seems most likely," Shorin said nodding.

"I still don't understand it," Gaz said as he positioned the boat to head north.

Meanwhile.  
"Uhhhh...where am I?" Luigi said as he got up.

"Prepare to die Mario!" a loud voice said as he saw a large body with a blunt weapon in hand heading towards him. Quickly dodging Luigi threw the rope he had around the other persons arms and pulled the rope hard causing him to fall to the ground.

"Who are you and why did you try to kill me?" Luigi asked the other person who resembled an ape, but he was wearing a tie.

"You're not Mario?" the ape asked.

"No I'm Luigi," he said as he shook his head, "Who are you"

"The name's Donkey Kong," the ape said getting up and breaking the rope, "And this is my Island"

"Donkey Kong! You're the one who kidnapped Pauline!" Luigi said shocked.  
"Nah, that was my old man, and just to let you know I wasn't actually trying to kill you, Mario shows up every now and then and we kinda like to fight against each other," D.K. said with a bit of a laugh.

"Okay…" Luigi said with a sigh.

"Wait Luigi... Your THE Luigi Mario!" D.K. said in awe, "Man, I thought I would never meet you, I mean Mario told us about you and your accomplishments so we all think of you as a celebrity"

"What!" Luigi said as he heard that, "You mean I'm famous here"

"To everyone but Cranky!" D.K. said with a nod.

"Thank you lord..." Luigi said quietly.

"Well let's get off the beach, and find you some new clothes," D.K. said pointing to Luigi whose clothes were torn up and wet.

End Chapter One

You all know that Mario would talk about Luigi while hanging with the ape... and hearing about someone without meeting them tends to make them more famous... or at least it does in my line of work. The Washed Ashore Book of Mario RPG 2: Heaven's Gate has Luigi on D.K. Island. There will be more info regarding the Star Maiden coming up in Washed Ashore... However Talcine won't appear for a long time... he's one of those characters that is mentioned and takes forever to enter (Think Dias in Star Ocean 2 or Tenchi in Tenchi Muyo GXP).

In case you haven't noticed I'm not counting the Party, Kart, Smash, Tennis, or Golf games as part of the Continuity... However the ones that are included in the continuity are all the D.K. Games up to 64, Mario 1, 2, 3, World, World 2, RPG, 64 (DS Version), Mario Sunshine, and Luigi's Mansion.

Oh yeah the "What Weapon's Should Each Character Have?" is still open to request. Mainly because they won't get to Sky Bloom now until around chapter 9 or 10.


End file.
